L'étreinte des chimères
by Ebene
Summary: Olympe étudiante de BeauxBâtons, pleine de charisme d'espièglerie, apprend l'été de ses 17 ans qu'elle va devoir retourner vivre en Grande-Bretagne, pays qu'elle a fui. La jeune fille devra effectuer sa dernière année à Poudlard et faire face à des évènements qui la dépasse. Entre ses valeurs, le vertige des lumières et la constitution des délices, Olympe saura-t-elle faire face ?
1. L'assasinat des illusions

_**Salut**, je suis contente de vous présenter le premier chapitre de la toute première fic' que je publie. J'espère que je suis sur la bonne voie :)_

_Le monde des livre Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent a J.K. Rowling._

_Les nouveaux personnages (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires  
(toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire). _

_**Bonne Lecture !**  
_

* * *

**_L'assassinat des illusions_**

Elle courait, courait pour éviter une punition qui ne manquerait pas de tomber. Elle venait de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir lorsque la voix de Miss Martin, la vieille concierge de l'école, retentit, criant des jurons et ordonnant à la jeune fille de s'arrêter. La demoiselle, ouvrit la première fenêtre à sa portée et murmura un « _accio balai_ », aussitôt l'engin qu'elle avait délibérément laissé à l'extérieur, lui parvint. Elle l'enfourcha et tapant du pied s'envola promptement.  
Lorsque la vielle Martin, essoufflé, arriva finalement dans l'impasse, elle ne vit rien, mais perçue tout de même un rire, déjà lointain.

oooooo

Olympe tenta de pénétrer le plus silencieusement possible dans sa chambre, mais c'était peine perdue.  
Camille l'attendait, assise en tailleurs sur son lit, les bras croisé et le regard visé sur la jeune fille qui venait de passer la porte, cheveux en pétard, balai à la main.

« -Bonsoir chère grognasse, ou plutôt bonjour. Depuis quand tu ne me tiens pas au courant de tes sorties ? Tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton, ou alors tu seras de corvée devoirs pendant une semaine Olympe ! »

-Camille, je t'annonce officiellement que tu as perdue. As ton avis, la seule raison qui m'autoriserait à m'éclipser sans toi c'est laquelle ? Prépare-toi à m'appeler Dieu durant le reste de ta minable existence.

-Oh non… Tu l'as fait ? » Demanda la jeune Camille impressionné.

« -Et oui, je sais, je suis géniale. Et tu me dois 20 galions pour avoir trouvé la vengeance la plus cool contre ces… insupportables furies, j'ai nommé Lila Martin, Leslie Jourdain et Julia Morin ! Ces demoiselles ont désormais les cheveux respectivement verts, jaunes et bleus. Elles ont des démangeaisons affreuses et sont atteintes du syndrome de la poule à chaque fois que quiconque prononcera leurs noms durant plus ou moins une semaine. »

Les deux amies furent prises d'un fou rire en imaginant les têtes des victimes à leur réveils, et surtout lorsqu'elles comprendront que ces sorts ne peuvent pas être atténués avant une bonne semaine !

oooooo

Le lendemain, Olympe se réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres. Camille dormait toujours et elle en profita pour se glisser dans la douche. La jeune fille, avait de nombreuses victoires à son actifs, pour d'autre c'était surtout des mauvais tours, des manquements au règlement, des idées puériles, des actes irréfléchis lui valant des heures de retenues qu'elle ne comptait plus. Cependant Olympe vivait, elle profitait de son statut pour faire rire, impressionner, étonner et fasciner. Bien que son espièglerie lui ait conféré quelques ennuis, la demoiselle était une excellente élève qui respectait ses professeurs, apprécié par ses camarades, amusante, altruiste, séduisante et très charismatique.  
La jeune Olympe aimait être apprécié, et elle l'était. Enfin de la plupart des élèves.  
Elle se doutait que le tour joué aux demoiselles de la veille, bien que rien n'en désignait l'auteur lui apporterait les foudres de certaines et l'admiration d'autre. Elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rejoindre le réfectoire pour voir les réactions des harpies. Elle sortit de la douche, sécha ses long cheveux auburn, qui lui conférait un air espiègle, et enfila son uniforme de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons avant de partir rejoindre ses camarades.

ooooooo

Lorsqu'elle pénétrât dans le réfectoire, le calme régnait, les harpies n'avait donc toujours pas fait leur entrée. La jeune fille espérait qu'elle ne se défilerait pas, elles n'étaient pas du genre à fuir, mais elle aimait tellement se sentir supérieures ces trois-là, que Olympe douta un moment de leur capacité à faire face à une tel honte. Camille arriva, et rejoignit son amie qui, debout près du buffet, de l'autre côté de la salle et surtout bien en face de la grande entrée guettait les harpies.

« -Ouf, j'avais peur de manquer le spectacle ! Chuchota Camille, pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

-On attend ça depuis si longtemps, ce serait effectivement dommage. Tu as vu, j'ai trouvé la place stratégique. Ainsi, la première chose que verront ces pestes c'est mon lumineux sourire innocent ! »

Les deux amies rigolèrent discrètement, impatientes. Et elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, de l'autre côté des portes, les harpies venait de faire leurs entrée, accompagné de l'infirmière. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle, et Lila accrocha le regard d'Olympe, persuadé qu'elle était à l'origine de _ça_, sans avoir pu le prouver aux yeux de Mme Maxime, la directrice. Une vague d'hilarité secoua les élèves, même certain professeurs eurent du mal à se retenir et ne purent qu'esquisser des sourires amusés. Il faut dire que les harpies, les trois pestes de l'école, avait fière allures, leurs cheveux colorés étaient rêches et visiblement difficilement coiffable, elles étaient couvertes de plaques rouges et de boutons qui visiblement grattait beaucoup, et surtout, ce qui complétait le tableau, c'était qu'elles cocotaient à chaque fois qu'elles entendaient leurs noms. Camille et Olympe crurent ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de rire, mais le fait que les filles venaient en leur direction les calma rapidement. Les harpies (à qui leurs surnoms sciaient désormais parfaitement) étaient dans une colère noire, Lila la première.

« -Dasilva ! Tu vas me le payer !

-Un problème Martin ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Railla Olympe, tandis que l'interpellé cocotait.

-Arrête ce sort immédiatement ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

-Enfin, Martin, pourquoi Olympe aurait fait ça ? Par vengeance ? Non vous vous entendez si bien ! Par amusement ? Non, tu vois bien qu'elle ne rit pas.  
Par défis ? Enfin qui oserait lancer un pari pareil, c'est trop horrible. D'ailleurs, elle était dans notre chambre la nuit dernière, et elle n'a pas bougé. »

Camille, le sourire aux lèvres était satisfaite et les élèves qui, attentifs écoutaient la joute verbale semblaient amusées.

« -Legrand, toi et Dasilva faites bien attention à vous, vous allez voir ce qui arrive quand on touche à mes cheveux ! »

« -Martin, cesse donc tu veux. Ton comportement a juste finie par déteindre sur ton physique. Rien d'étrange. Désormais, je trouve que tu es beaucoup à la hauteur de l'image que tu renvoie. Une peste hautaine, méchante, idiote et ça, je n'y suis vraiment pour rien. «

Les harpies restèrent figées devant les paroles d'Olympe, jamais elle n'avait subi un tel affront.  
Les spectateurs étaient clairement d'accord avec les paroles de la jeune fille aux vu des chuchotements des rires et des regards amusés qui fusaient dans la salle.

« -Dasilva ! Hurla Lila en sortant sa baguette. Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien, Olympe avait déjà lancé un, Expelliarmus si rapidement que l'autre resta interdite. »

« -Au fait, très jolie le vert. » Sur ces mots, Olympe et Camille rejoignirent la table de leurs amis; sous les applaudissements de la plupart des élèves, et sous le regard ahuris des harpies.

ooooo

Toute l'école se doutait désormais que Olympe était l'auteur du sort mais comme rien ne pouvait le prouver, elle ne subit aucune punition, elle se doutait bien que les harpies voudrait se venger un de ces jours, mais elles ne faisaient pas le poids, en plus d'être désagréable, elles étaient des élèves médiocres. Le sort, s'atténua de lui-même et disparut rapidement. Mais les élèves, ne semblaient plus redouter les pestes, et s'amusaient désormais à cocoter à leur passage. Les harpies tentaient tant bien que mal de garder la tête haute. Elle vouait une haine non quantifiable à Olympe, et celle-ci n'en avait cure. La fin de l'année approchait, avec elle, le temps de vacances. Olympe avait hâte de passer du temps en dehors de Beauxbâtons avec ses amis, et elle allait aussi retrouver la famille de sa cousine Elsa, des modus. Camille, Fanny, Claire, Pierre, Thibault et Théo, ses plus proches amis avaient programmés deux semaines de vacances en Espagne dans la maison secondaire de Fanny, ils attendaient tous ce moment avec impatience. Ils terminaient leur sixième année à l'école, et entameraient donc à la rentrée leur dernière année.  
Le dernier banquet fut somptueux, Olympe dit au revoir aux septièmes années qu'elle connaissait, fébrile. Puis une fois ses valises faites, elle passa la soirée avec ses amis, à se remémorée les bons moments de l'année. Deux mois de tranquillité s'offraient à elle et elle avait hâte d'en profiter.

ooooooooooooo

La jeune demoiselle transplana tôt le lendemain, après avoir promis à ses amis qu'elle leurs donnerait de ses nouvelles rapidement. Elle arriva devant l'entrée de sa maison, enfin celle de son oncle qui entouré d'un immense parc permettait à la jeune fille de passer totalement inaperçue lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle n'eue même pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte, sa cousine le fit pour elle avant de lui sauter dans les bras, elles manquèrent de tomber toute les deux. Olympe rit de bon cœur, ravie de retrouver sa cousine, qu'elle voyait plus comme sa sœur désormais, étant donné qu'elle avait grandi ensemble et avait le même âge. Mais la demoiselle déchanta rapidement quand elle vit que son amie avait les larmes aux yeux.

« -Romane, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandât-elle inquiète

« -Olympe, mon dieu que tu m'as manqué ! » Pleura Romane dans les bras de sa cousine.

« -Romane ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Mon oncle ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Olympe complètement perdue en voyant son oncle arriver à son tour. Ce dernier, souffla, visiblement dépité.

« -J'ai été muté Olympe. On déménage en Grande-Bretagne le mois prochain. »


	2. Impuissance et désillusion

**Impuissance et désillusion**

Partir. Partir et quitter Beauxbâtons, quitter mes amis, quitter la maison de mon enfance, quitter la France. Affreux. Mais bien qu'affreuse, cette idée aurait pu me paraitre supportable, si l'endroit où j'allais habiter avait pu être diffèrent. En Grande-Bretagne. Au Royaume-Unis. Impossible. Insurmontable. Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas. J'y était née, mes parents y était morts.  
Enlevés, torturés, mutilés, exécutés. Décapités. Non identifiable post-mortem.  
J'étais secoué par des sanglots.  
On avait conseillé de me laisser dans l'ignorance. _Pour sa sécurité_.  
Mais mon oncle lui avait montré la lettre, la lettre du Ministère.  
C'est après leur mort que j'avais été placée chez mon oncle, et j'avais dû prendre son nom et abandonner le sien, celui de mes parents. La seule chose qu'il me restait de concret.  
Je n'avais que six ans, Je m'appelais désormais Dasilva. Et le mensonge pris le dessus sur la part de vérité dont je me souvenait difficilement.

J'étais abattue, je savais que mon oncle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ce n'était pas l'argent qui posait problème et qui l'obligeait à garder son métier -il n'en manquait pas-, s'il avait eu le choix il aurait préféré abandonner son travail, plutôt que d'imposer ça à sa fille et surtout à sa nièce. Je le savais, je le savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de régler le problème, même si j'ignorais quelle était exactement la fonction de mon oncle. On devait partir.  
Et peu importe ce que cela me couterait, j'irais avec lui. Je ne resterais pas seule. Ils étaient ma seule famille. Et je ne pouvais pas abandonner Romane, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Mais cette peur qui me tenaillait le ventre depuis deux jours, finirait-elle par se calmer ?  
Irrationnelle. Je ne risquais rien. Irrationnelle, et pourtant je n'arrivais plus à se sortir mes parents de la tête. J'avais pourtant réussis à vivre paisiblement durant onze ans, bien sûre il lui manquait, terriblement. Mais voilà longtemps que mon deuil était fait. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
Je crois que je savais pourquoi, mais que refusait de me l'avouer.  
Assassinés. Mes parents avait étés assassinés et jamais personne n'avait été inculpé.  
Le meurtrier courait toujours. Le pire s'était d'ignorer pourquoi il lui avait pris ses parents.  
Voilà ce qui me tourmentait, me rendait malade.

Je ne trouverais pas les réponses à ses questions. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.  
Abandonnant ma torture mentale, je rejoingnit mon oncle, qui dans son bureau rangeait, triait, classait des papiers.

« Mon oncle, je sors retrouver des amis. Pour leur annoncer la… nouvelle »

J'avais le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Le matin même j'avais envoyé un hibou à mes amis pour leurs donner rendez-vous à l'un des café du quartier sorcier de Paris qu'on aimait fréquenter. Comment leurs dires, moi qui n'arrivais même pas à m'avouer l'horrible vérité.

« Ne rentre pas trop tard alors, ma chérie. »

J'acquiesça et partit vers la cheminée. Rapidement, la fumée verte estompa les larmes qui ruisselaient déjà sur mes joues.

oooooo

Panique. Je ne savais pas comment annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.  
Alors je fis comme dans toutes les situations difficiles que j'ai jamais connu. Je me cachais derrière un sourire.  
Je saluai donc mes amis, enjouée, un peu trop. Certes je souriais, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je me vit dans un miroir et me trouva fausse. Mes yeux étaient dénués de la moindre trace d'humour. Ils ne pétillaient pas comme à leur habitude. Ils étaient ternes. Ils mentaient. Je mentais.

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je n'aurais plus jamais à supporter les harpies ! »  
Et vous non plus pensais-je, en retenant des larmes, tandis que le joyeux petit groupe tentaient de deviner comment elle avait fait. Sans trouver.

« Elles sont renvoyés ? » Tenta Fanny

« Elles ont raté une potion et ont disparus à tout jamais ? » Proposa Théo.

« Elles ont joué avec leurs baguettes et se sont auto-lancés un oubliette ? » Supposa Thibault.

« Je sais ! Elles ont finis par égarer leur dernier neurone, du coup elles sont internées à St Mangouste pour toujours ? » S'exclama Camille.

Tandis que mes amis débattaient sur l'hypothèse la plus probable en riant, Claire plus calme déclara simplement :

« Elles changent d'académie ? »

Je hoquetai, surprise. Puis murmura : « Non. Pas elles. Moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Continua Claire.

« Mon oncle, son boulot. On déménage, dans moins d'un moi. En Angleterre… » Soufflais-je doucement, le souffle court.

« Olympe Dasilva, si c'est encore une de tes blagues, sache que celle-là est de très mauvais gout ! » S'exclama Camille, les larmes aux coins des yeux, espérant encore un miracle.

« C'est pas une blague Cam. C'est sérieux. Je pars. » Déclarais-je désespérée, toujours légèrement sous le choc.

La petite bande déchanta rapidement, et l'ambiance disparut. Désormais Camille sanglotait, et les autres n'était en meilleurs était, si je peux dire. Ils passèrent près d'une heure à chercher une solution pour que je reste avec eux. Camille proposa de m'héberger chez elle, Fanny cherchait un moyen de faire renvoyer mon oncle, mais sa tentative d'humour ne marcha pas. Thibault demanda si je les rejoignais toujours pour l'Espagne, je n'avais plus penser à ça. Et je ne pouvais plus, entre le déménagement et la préparation de la rentrée. Ils savaient qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils étaient totalement impuissants. Et la désillusion pris-le dessus.

Lorsque je dû dire au revoir au groupe, je fondis en larmes. Tour à tour ils me consolèrent et me rassurent, ou du moins tentèrent. Puis je leurs fis un dernier signe de la main avant d'entrée dans une cheminée.

« Je passerais vous voir… à chaque vacances, promis ! » Criais-je, alors que le tourbillon m'emportait déjà.

ooooo

Lorsque je revins, j'allai rapidement m'effondrer sur mon lit, en pleurs. Romane me rejoint, et se saisit de mes mains, je la fixai, et on resta la, face à face. À ce fixé. Sans parler, on partageait. Tout. Ensemble. Et ensemble on se promit de ne plus pleurer.

« Aimer les braves gens qui m'entourent, fuir les méchants, jouir du bien, supporter le mal, et me souvenir d'oublier, voilà mon optimisme. » Déclara ma cousine. Et je répétai après elle.

Je souriais d'un vrai sourire. Enfin, j'avais l'impression de respirer.


	3. La fuite des pendules

Salut, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez à laissez vos avis dans les reviews. Voilà

**La fuite des pendules**

**** Un des avantages de la magie lors d'un déménagement la rapidité.  
J'avais fait mes valises en un rien de temps, et désormais seul mon lit et quelques affaires trainaient dans ma chambre. Nous partions demain. Déjà. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter cette maison. Ma maison. Je soupirai, mélancolique. J'avais eu le temps de penser sur ce départ précipité, et j'avais eue bien du mal à trouver des points positifs, si ce n'est que j'aurais l'occasion de nouer de nouvelles amitiés, le système des maisons était passionnant, et puis je savais que Beauxbâtons dispensait des cours plus avancé que ceux de Poudlard et je me retrouverai donc en avance sur les autres élèves, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Crâner un peu, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Enfin j'aurais accès plus aisément à des études d'aurors, et oui, être diplômé de Poudlard n'était pas si mal après tout.  
Cependant la liste des points négatifs me semblait interminable.  
Pour commencer, je ne connaissais personne là-bas. Personne ! Alors débarquer comme une fleur, en septième année me réjouissait pas forcément.  
Pire le système de pensionnat ne me permettra pas de rentrer chez moi le week-end, mais seulement pour les vacances. Et ça, c'était vraiment dur, pour moi comme pour Romane.  
Je devrais partager ma chambre avec cinq autre jeunes filles, je n'étais pas pudique mais, ça m'embêtait. C'est sûre que personne ne pourrai être une aussi bonne camarde de chambre que ma Camille. Camille est ma meilleure amie en même temps. Comment surpasser _ça_ ?  
Et puis j'avais peur que cette environnement, cette école ne me change. Moi, mon espièglerie et ma joie de vivre. Je doutai. J'appréhendai.

oooo

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre je regardais dehors. Ici, ma chambre donnait sur un grand jardin avec, au centre, entourée de grands arbres, une petite mare, à l'eau pure. Et par-delà on apercevait le clocher de l'Eglise. J'adore cette ville, ses espaces verts, plus encore au printemps alors que les champs sont jaunis par les fleurs de pissenlit. C'est un formidable paysage. Qui allait me manquer.  
Je détournai le regard rapidement.

La pièce, d'habitude si bordélique, si pleine de mes affaires, mes souvenirs me semblait désespérément vides. J'avais l'impression d'être au mauvais endroit. Ce n'était pas ma chambre.  
Ce n'était plus ma chambre.

Je tendis les bras, dans cet espace vide, comme pour tenter de le remplir. De le reconnaitre. Et je me mis à tourner.  
Lorsque j'étais petite, j'adorais tourner sur moi-même  
Je me tenais debout au milieu de ma chambre, les bras tendus, et tournais—vite, plus vite, fermant mes yeux contre le nauséeux tourbillon de couleurs flashant devant mes yeux, mes cheveux volant dans tous les sens, attendant le moment où j'allais perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même, mon corps, le moment où je basculerais, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.  
Mais cette fois, je tournai encore alors que mon corps réclama du répit. Je luttai. Luttai pour tenir plus longtemps. J'adorais la façon dont le temps se retrouvait pratiquement suspendu entre destin et libre arbitre il y avait quelque chose de particulier à propos du fait de décider de ne pas être aux commandes. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le contrôle. Et alors que je m'écroulais littéralement sur mon lit, j'étais tiraillé entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer. Si _seulement_ j'avais le contrôle.  
Et finalement j'éclatai de rire. J'avais promis de ne plus pleurer. Pour l'instant.

oooo

Le lendemain, je réduisis l'intégralité de nos affaires, tandis que mon oncle et ma cousine les emballait précautionneusement. Nous avions choisi de partir en voiture, remonter jusqu'en Bretagne puis prendre un Ferry jusqu'en Angleterre. C'était effectivement le moyen le plus simple pour nous.  
Les compagnies de Ferries ne contrôlaient pas les bagages des passagers. Alors qu'au contraire imaginer la tête des employés d'un aéroport si nous partions nous installer dans un autre pays avec neuf énormes valises d'objet miniatures. _« Championnat du monde de maison de poupée ? »  
_Je souris à cette pensée tandis que mon oncle chargeait les derniers bagages dans la voiture.  
Romane insista pour fermer la porte de la demeure. Je sais que comme moi elle se etint de verser la moindre larme, elle aussi avait promis. Car ce n'étais pas seulement la maison qu'on quittait, qu'on fermait. C'était notre vie. Et c'était dur.

oooo

Lorsque je descendis de voiture, la première chose que je fis, c'est de respirer. Profondément.  
Je compris pourquoi mon oncle avait voulue garder secrète notre destination, pour me faire la surprise. Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait me ramener dans mon ancienne ville, mais il n'était pas inconscient. Non, c'était bien mieux. Nous étions à Barmouth. Une communauté où je passais mes vacances petites, entre la mer et les montagnes. Merveilleux. J'adorais cet endroit, et ce fut le premier réconfort depuis que je savais pour le déménagement. Le second suivait de près.  
La maison était à couper le souffle. Il s'agissait d'une vaste et cossue demeure, de vielle facture visiblement récemment rénové, mais le plus incroyable était qu'elle était littéralement face à la mer et possédait une façade entière de baie vitré permettant une vue incroyable.

« Sérieusement Papa ? T'as pas trouvé mieux? » Bouda Romane.

«Je refuse d'entrer, c'est vieux, ça va nous tomber sur la gueule. » Répliquai-je.

« Sérieusement, c'est jeter l'argent par les fenêtres là… T'as pensé à payer nos étude avant d'acheter _ça_» Insinuât-elle en pointant la maison du doigt.

« En plus il n'y a pas de piscine. Et puis le bruit des vagues en permanence, ça tape sur le système. » Ajoutais-je, septique.

« Je crois que j'ai déjà le mal de mer. » Ajoutât Romane, mimant le dégout.

« S'il elle vous déplait tant que ça, je peux toujours trouver autre chose » Déclara, tonton Charlie en souriant.

« Essaye ! » Déclara-t-on en même temps avec un air de défi, avant de se précipiter vers la maison criant déjà pour avoir la plus grande chambre. Derrière, Charlie secoua la tête en soupirant. Mais il souriait toujours.

oooo

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à ranger et arranger les meubles dans notre nouvelle habitation, Charlie nous emmena manger dans un restaurant en front de mer. Et la soirée étant douce, Romane et Moi décidèrent de rester un peu sur la plage, profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Mon oncle quant à lui partit se coucher, fatigué après cette journée éreintante.

« C'est vrai que toi, t'as plus 17 ans. » Railla sa fille.

« Tu veux peut être qu'on vienne te border ? » Ajoutais-je en rigolant.

Charlie rit de bon cœur, et partit après nous avoir embrassées. Romane et moi nous hâtèrent donc de rejoindre la plage, la mer était haute, et nous ne pûmes résister à l'envie de tremper nos pied dans l'eau. Nous n'étions pas les seules à avoir eue cette idée, car ce soir beaucoup de monde se baladaient sur le sable. Alors que je fixai l'horizon, Romane pise d'un éclair de stupidité m'envoya une gerbe d'eau avant de pouffer, et alors qu'elle commençait à partir, je la rattrapai et la fit tomber dans l'eau, riant aux éclats. Alors que je m'éloignais, elle se saisit de ma cheville et je m'étalai dans l'eau à mon tour. Trempées, nous l'étions. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, car riant aux éclats, on saisissait enfin qu'on avait de grande chance d'être heureuse ici.

oooo

Il était déjà cinq heures du matin, et je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. J'abandonnai, et me leva hâtivement. Une idée me trottait dans la tête depuis près d'une heure, et maintenant que je savais ma nuit perdue, je n'avais pas de scrupules. Je passai des vêtements, attrapa mon blouson et ma baguette -au cas où- et laissai un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

« Partie faire un tour dans les collines, je reviens vite »

Je sortis silencieusement, et pris le sentier qui montait dans les hauteurs. J'avais déjà pris ce chemin. Il y a longtemps. Je marchai silencieusement sur le chemin qui était de plus en plus en plus pentu, mais j'avançai sans problème. Après près de trente minutes je repérai le rocher qui surplombait l'autre, et qui offrait un point de vue imprenable sur les montagnes qui s'étendait au loin.  
Et voilà, c'est ici. Je n'étais pas revenu depuis des années. Et pour être honnête, je n'y avait pas non plus pensé tellement souvent. Mais je savais que mes parents m'y avaient emmené l'année de leurs décès. Cet endroit était donc un des derniers souvenirs que j'avais d'eux.  
Il voulait que je voie le lever de soleil, mais pour ma plus grande déception, je dormais et ils ne m'avaient pas réveillé. Je me souviens encore de leur promesse d'y retourner, car d'après eux c'était un des plus beaux spectacles de la nature. Mais ils n'eurent pas la chance de le revoir.  
Je m'assis, et attentait en silence. Déjà les premiers rayons éclairaient le ciel, et puis le temps fuita.  
Il avançait, puisque le soleil continuait sa course. Mais c'était si grandiose que j'avais l'impression que ce moment dura des heures. J'avais devant moi, comme la fuite des pendules.

Jamais je n'avais vu le soleil se lever avec autant de –étais-ce de la grâce- beauté. C'était vraiment magnifique : les couleurs du ciel étaient des plus belles ; des volutes de nuages fins tourbillonnaient, poussées par une légère bise. Au fond de la vallée, la ville encore endormi semblait perdu dans un immense champ blé doré. Le ruisseau qui serpentait non loin de là avait des reflets étranges.  
Et le plus incroyable c'était la mer, calme, parsemé de reflet rose, rouge et brillant.  
Tout dans ce paysage était grandiose ! Et puis lentement, ce moment instable, presque éphémère se dissipa. Rendant au monde ses couleurs normales. Je me levai et entama la descente, joyeuse et comme soulagé. Il devait être près de sept heures, alors je partis à la recherche d'une boulangerie.  
Je rejoignis la maison peu avant huit heure, et lança le café. Je savais que mon oncle se levait tôt.  
Alors prise d'une impulsion en voyant la mer ondoyé, je montai enfiler un maillot de bain et me dirigea vers les vagues. Je ne gouttai même pas l'eau, irréfléchie. Elle était glacée. Vraiment.  
Je tentai de faire quelque longueurs pour me réchauffer, et puis je laissai tomber, je claquai des dents, mes lèvres devait être bleu. Je partais pour un rhume si je ne sortais pas immédiatement.  
Comme quoi, même un sentiment fort de bien être peut être balayé par une douche froide, et là, c'était plus que le cas.

Oooo

Quand l'oncle Charlie descendit, il me trouva sur le canapé, lisant un bouquin enroulée dans une couverture, une tasse de café posé devant moi et les cheveux humides.

« Olympe, au lieu de trempé le divan, pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ta baguette ? » Demandât-il.

Je sursauta devant ma stupidité et me tapa le front, avant de me précipiter sur mon pantalon posé sur le dossier d'une chaise. En trois mouvements j'étais sèche et je n'avais enfin plus froid. Charlie ricana.

« Je crois que vivre avec nous a finalement déteint sur toi. Elle était bonne au moins ? » Blagua-t-il, alors que je tirais la langue. « Je pense y aller aussi. Alors bonne ? »

« Excellente, n'hésite pas, et plonge » répondis-je en souriant de toute mes dents, avant de me resservir une tasse. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la plage. J'en riais déjà.

Vraiment pas si terrible que ça finalement. Pour le moment.


	4. Le chute du domino

**Salut cher ami lecteurs !  
Je sais que je suis lus, mais je ne reçois pas de reviews, l'histoire est longue à démarrer je sais. Ce chapitre est vraiment plein d'informations. Je suis un peu perplexe, peut être que j'en dis trop d'un coup. Mais bon, c'est nécessaire.  
Désolée pour le temps de parution, mais avec la reprise et tout -'…  
Bon allez, bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews, je répondrais **

**La chute du domino**

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, alors je me pressai de rejoindre la cuisine pour petit déjeuner. Romane, elle n'était pas du tout euphorique. Mais alors pas du tout. Je pouvais sentir d'ici son humeur plus que douteuse.  
Alors avec mon habituelle douceur, je ne pus m'empêcher de la réveiller.

« -Salut ! Bien dormis ? Moi, comme un loir ! On va nager ? Ou là, il est déjà dix heures ? Il faut qu'on se prépare, faire les course de rentrée et tout ! Tu n'es pas impatiente ? Nouvelle école et tout, tu vas être la reine, tu es si jolie, tu le sais ça que tu es jolie ? Evidemment, tout le monde te le répète sans cesse. T'es quand même naïve. Faut pas croire ce que dises les gens. Mais t'es assez jolie quand même. T'es pas un laideron. Même si parfois j'ai des doutes, là par exemple… Tu devrais commencer à mettre de la crème, t'as des poches.»  
J'avais évidement prononcer tout ça d'une seule traite, avec une fois criarde tirant sur les aigus. Bref, insupportable.

Romane me fixait, elle avait toujours l'air grognon (comme le nain) puis une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Elle se leva hâtivement puis attrapa un verre d'eau bien fraiche me le versa sur la tête. Je ne réagis pas, bien trop contente. Oui contente, on pouvait enfin commencer notre jeu préférer de l'année.

« -Voilà, tu t'es baigné. Bon va te préparer, on part dans une heure. » Elle me fit son sourire le plus charmant.

« -C'est une déclaration de guerre ? Tu sais bien que tu n'en as jamais gagné une seule, pourtant tous les ans tu recommences, alors abandonne, ou prépare toi à souffrir ! »

« -Jamais ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en riant, tandis que je m'élançais à sa suite.

Oooo

Je n'étais jamais allé dans le quartier sorcier de Londres. Ou du moins je ne m'en souvenais pas.  
Alors quand je quittai mon oncle et ma cousine devant le Chaudron Baveur, je me sentais franchement stupide. Tout ce que je savais c'est que l'entrée était derrière l'établissement, pas comment y aller. Prenant mon sourire le plus mignon, je m'approchais du patron, sans aucun doute, un sorcier.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais me rendre sur le chemin de traverse, pourriez-vous me renseigner ? »

J'avais volontairement fait trainer un accent français sur mes paroles, ainsi j'évitais toute question sur mon absence de… savoir. Et bon dieu, qu'est-ce que haïssais ignorer quelque chose !  
L'homme d'âge mur, et à l'hygiène plus que douteuse me reluqua avant de me servir un rictus, que je devais voir comme un sourire.

«Mais certainement ma d'moizelle, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Il se dirigea alors vers un mur et tapa sur des briques. Il n'était pas clair ce type, j'avais de sérieux doutes, je pensais à partir en riant quand le mur s'ouvrit sous mes yeux. Oui, il s'ouvrit, pour me montrer une rue plus qu'animé. Le chemin de traverse. Je remerciai que distraitement mon informateur, qui ne manqua de ricaner devant mon ébahissement, avant de refermer le mur.  
J'étais vraiment enchantée ! J'étais désormais sûre de trouver tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour ma rentrée, qui aurait lieu demain soir. Et en ce samedi, autant dire que la rue était bondée !

Je rendis tout d'abord à Gringotts. C'était la première fois que je me rendais dans la banque, car en France j'usais de l'argent moldus. En effet, les commerçants sorciers l'acceptaient au même titres que les galions, mais pas ici. J'avais donc pris avec moi des papiers me permettant d'avoir accès au coffre de mes parents. Enfin au miens désormais. Heureusement, je savais qu'ici aussi je pouvais user du nom de mon oncle et pas de mon vrai nom. J'entrais curieuse dans le l'immense et imposant bâtiment, et après avoir franchi les portes du sas, je pénétrais à l'intérieur d'un vaste hall, tout de marbre vêtu. Il y avait dans cette salle un long comptoir où travaille près d'une centaine de gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets. De nombreuses portes permettent le passage vers les sous-sols, qui devait selon mes suppositions renfermer les chambres fortes de la banque.

J'étais impressionné, j'attendis patiemment que le sorcier présent devant moi eu finis de s'entretenir avec le gobelin de l'accueil (je suppose que c'était son rôle), lorsqu'un gobelin vint le chercher pour l'emmener vers son coffre, le jeune homme roux m'adressa un sourire, que je lui rendis. Il avait très probablement mon age. Je le suivis du regard lorsque qu'une voix sèche me rappela ce que je faisais ici.

« C'est pour quoi ? » Grinça le gobelin sans me regarder.

« Oh, bonjour. J'aimerais accéder à mon coffre. » Déclarais-je plutôt hésitante.

« Nom et numéro ? » Me demanda le gobelin, sans lever les yeux de son registre.

« Olympe Dasilva. N°728 »

Le gobelin releva la tête rapidement et me fixa, comme choqué. Je remarquais alors que tous ses collègues les plus près me fixaient également, dans un silence général. La situation devenait plus que gênante.  
Finalement mon gobelin eu l'air de reprendre ses esprits.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle… Dasilva. Veuillez me suivre. Je vais vous emmener personnellement à votre coffre, sous bonne escorte, cela va de soi. »

L'hésitation du gobelin sur me nom me dérangea. Il devait savoir qui était mes parents. Il fit signe à deux gardes de nous rejoindre, et me demanda de le suivre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il prenait tant de précautions. L'autre jeune homme n'y avait pas eu le droit. Mon oncle m'avait dit que le coffre de mes parents contenait largement assez d'or pour payer mes études, mais rien de plus. Peut-être que ce service était compris dans mon contrat avec la banque.  
Le gobelin me fit monter dans un wagonnet, et déclencha le mécanisme. Il me fixa jusqu'à ce qu'on passe sous un cascade enchanté, comme il ne se passa rien, il parut soulager.

« Vous connaissiez mes parents monsieur ? » Osais-je demandez, le gobelin sembla hésitez.

« Pas personnellement, mais cela fait plus de dix ans que personne n'a demandé l'accès au coffre 728, alors qu'il est l'un des mieux… protégé » Marmonnât-il.

« Comment cela ? » Demandais-je perplexe.

« Voyez-vous mademoiselle, les coffres qui se situent dans les derniers sous-sols sont non seulement les plus grands mais aussi les mieux protégés. Ce sont également les plus anciens. Ils appartiennent aux vieilles familles de sorciers, qui y entreposent leurs richesses et de fabuleux trésors. Et le vôtre, en fait partit. » Déclara-t-il, enthousiaste, comme tout Gobelin parlant d'argent et de la banque. Personnellement j'étais plus qu'étonné. Je n'aurais jamais pensez que mes parents avaient obtenu un coffre d'une des grandes familles de sorciers.

« Comment se fait-il que mes parents aient pu obtenir un tel coffre ? » Questionnais-je encore.

Le gobelin me fixa comme si ma question était stupide.

« Mais, il a toujours appartenu à votre famille miss. Même si votre nom est différent, vos origines ne le sont pas. Vous ne pouvez pas cacher votre identité à tous. » Je le fixais complétement perturbé par ses paroles, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir. Car moi-même je ne connaissais pas _plus_ mon véritable nom. «Mais nous respectons toujours les contrats, soyez tranquille, ni votre nouveau nom, ni votre passage ici ne sera révélé. » Ajoutât le gobelin rapidement, comme s'il redoutait quelconques menaces. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien. J'aurais aimé répliquer, mais nous étions arrivez devant la porte de mon coffre. Le Gobelin me montra l'endroit où je devais positionner ma main, tandis qu'il sortait une clé de sa poche, qu'il me tendit. J'insérai alors la clé, et posa ma main sur la porte. Un série de claquement eu lieu, et la lourde s'entrouvrit. Je poussais le battant m'apprêtant à entrer dans le coffre, qui n'était pas du tout comme je m'y attendais.

Rempli. Il était rempli de dizaines, de centaines de grosses caisses. Sur chacune d'entre elles était noté le contenu. Sur l'une était écrit _OR 10000 LINGOTS _soit plus de 400 MILLIONS d'euros dans chacune des caisses. Et ce genre de caisses, ils devaient y en avoir au moins soixante. Vingt-quatre milliard euros d'or. Approximativement. Ensuite venait une cinquantaine de caisse remplies de Gallions, d'euros, de livres sterling et même de dollars. Enfin, au fond de la salle il y avait des coffre, plus petits, mais avec les inscriptions _diamants et autre pierres précieuses. _  
Je n'en revenais pas. Je me tournais vers le Gobelin. Celui-ci semblait étonné mais se reprit vite. Il se saisit d'une feuille au mur du coffre et me regardant déclara.

« C'est bien votre coffre Mademoiselle, pas de doute. Vous avez pu l'ouvrir. Lors de la dernière vérification, il contenait trois cent quatre-vingt milliard cent dix-huit millions sept cent quatre mille et six euros. Je vous prie de prélevez ce dont vous avez besoin puis de quitter votre coffre, par sécurité. »

Je hochai bêtement la tête puis me saisit d'une grosse poignée de gallions que je mis dans mon sac, en prévision de mes achats. Je me sentais vraiment perdue là. Je fis alors l'autruche. En attendant de voir mon oncle, je ferais comme si je ne savais rien du contenu du coffre. Je ressortis rapidement et du coffre et de la banque, comme une fleur, ignorante. Et me partis acheter ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'avais mes robes de chez _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, _mes livres de cours venant de chez _Fleury et Bott, _j'avais aussi acheté mon matériel, comme un chaudron et un tas d'ingrédients. Après être passé au _Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch _et y avoir pris un équipement et un balai (le vendeur avait bien fait son travail, j'avais désormais un nimbus 2001)  
car j'avais toujours eue des facilités pour voler, et bien qu'a Beauxbâtons, ce n'était pas un sport, j'avais envie d'intégrer une équipe de Quidditch à la rentrée.

C'est épuisé que je rejoignis la rue du chaudron baveur, côté modus devant lequel ma famille m'attendait déjà. Romane me posait déjà, plein de question mais j'occultais sa présence et me focalisait sur mon oncle, qui (comme par hasard) semblait… embêté.

« Charlie, je crois que tu me dois des explications, rapidement. » Déclarais-je, impassible.

oooo

Nous étions tous les trois assis autour de la table du salon. Romane me fixait, perplexe. Je fixai Charlie, impatiente. Charlie fixait le tapis, dépité. L'ambiance était détendue en somme.

« Ok, ça suffit ! Il se passe quoi là ? » S'emporta Romane, qui devait se retenir depuis un moment déjà.

« Ce qu'il se passe ? C'est bien simple. En dehors de m'avoir caché le nom de mes parents, les raisons de leurs décès, les raisons de mon exil qui ressemble à une disparition aux yeux du monde sorcier, de m'avoir également caché le contenu du coffre de mes parents, Charlie, ton papa m'a visiblement caché mes origines ! Tiens, tu me regardes ? Bienvenue parmi nous Charlie ! » Lançais-je acerbe.  
Romane, me fixait, interdite. Je n'avais quasiment jamais parlé comme ça à son père et puis elle aussi voulait comprendre maintenant.

« Olympe… » Commença doucement mon oncle.

« Non, soit tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais maintenant, soit je pars. C'est clair ? » Evidemment, je ne serais jamais partis. Mais je voulais que mon oncle réagisse.

« Oui, d'accord, mais ne m'interrompez pas. C'est déjà assez complexe. »

Romane et moi hochâmes la tête à l'unisson, alors Charlie prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment ton oncle Olympe. »

Je voulu réagir, mais je refermai la bouche sous le regard de Charlie.

« Il était prévu que tu me sois confié s'il arrivait quelque chose à tes parents. C'est malheureusement ce qui s'est passé. Je devais prendre soin de toi, et te cacher là où tu serais en sécurité au cas où tu serais en danger, mais sans te couper du monde sorcier. Alors je t'ai ramené avec moi en France, et heureusement, comme très peu de gens savait que tes parents avaient eu une enfant, personne ne chercha ta trace. C'est aussi pour ta sécurité que tu as du prendre mon nom, et que le seul sorcier en qui tes parents avaient confiance est venue nous rendre visite, pour que tu oubli les souvenirs dangereux ou mauvais, comme ton nom et tes origines et les pouvoirs qu'elles engendraient. » Je fixais toujours Charlie, qui continua.  
« Olympe, ton père avait du sang d'incube en lui, car son père en était un. Il possédait des facultés de séduction et surtout des pouvoir assez surprenant, il était comme un légimens, mais il n'avait accès qu'aux rêves, qu'ils pouvaient contrôler. C'était aussi un animagus, il prenait la forme d'un loup, peu surprenant. Je n'en sais pas plus sur lui.  
C'est ta mère que j'avais rencontré. C'était une vélane, Olympe. Les Vélanes sont des êtres qui prennent une apparence humaine et qui possède un fabuleux pouvoir d'attraction sur les autres vivants, mais elle ne s'était jamais laissé contrôler par sa colère, ainsi elle n'eue jamais à se transformer en créature hideuse et avide de vengeance. Je crois que tu tiens d'elle pour cela. Avec ta bonne humeur permanente, ton optimisme et surtout ta beauté surnaturelle Olympe.  
Ton père était un humain, avec des côtés surnaturels, mais un humain tout de même et lorsqu'une vélanes tombe amoureuse d'un humain, elle quitte alors la communauté où elle vivait et perd, par la même occasion, les dons de longévité qu'elle possède. C'est ce qui s'est produit avec ta mère.  
Elle m'a raconté que lorsqu'elle a rencontré ton père, elle a senti qu'il était différent. Il hésitait entre bien et mal, elle a été très bénéfique pour lui. Et tous deux ont vécus de longues années loin de tout malheur, ta naissance petite Olympe les ont comblé de bonheur. »

J'avais envie de crier, de hurler même. J'étais complétement perdue. Et alors que je bouillonnais à l'intérieur, je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre. Mon oncle me fixait, et je ne voyais pas Romane.  
C'était trop. Je ne connaissais pas mes parents. Je ne les connaissais plus. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'un sorcier avait bloqué mes souvenirs et mes aptitudes héréditaires. Mes parents m'avait confié à un homme qui n'était pas mon oncle, mais alors…

« Qui… Qui est tu ? » Articulais-je laborieusement en fixant l'homme en face de moi.

« Je suis le gardien du secret de tes parents Olympe. Un secret un peu particulier certes. C'est toi leur secret, Olympe.»

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous laisserais pas trop embêté et ne vous dégoutera pas de ma fic'. Une petite review ? Bonne ou mauvaises, je prends tout ! **


	5. L'espérance du dimanche

_Désolé pour le retard ! Je viens à l'instant de récupérer internet, et j'ai bac blanc la semaine prochaine, autant dire que je ne vais pas vraiment alors le temps d'écrire. Mais je n'abandonne pas !  
Sinon, pour ce qui du repère chronologique de l'histoire, ben il y en a pas vraiment.  
J'ai un peu fait à ma sauce. En clair tout le monde est en septième année, Harry Hermione et Ron ne sont pas à la chasse aux horcruxes, Dumbledore n'est pas mort et Drago n'est pas un mangemort… Et voldemort est toujours vivant… Voilààà !_

_Et pour la question « à quand Drago » et bien… Prochain chapitre !_

* * *

**L'espérance du dimanche**

J'étais léthargique.

Il avait plu durant la majeure partie d'une heure, mais je n'arrivais pas à me forcer à bouger.  
J'étais sortie dehors pour m'asseoir sur la plage, afin de regarder la calme, sereine surface de l'eau; les nuages étaient noirs, je n'avais pas été capable de me rendre compte si la morosité du ciel indiquait un temps mauvais ou non, tant il semblait s'accorder à mon humeur.  
Et alors que l'eau s'abattait, lourdement, me fouettant le visage, j'étais comme déconnecté de mon corps.  
Je n'avais pas réalisé que le grondement battant contre mes tympans signifiait l'arrivée d'un orage; je n'avais pas remarqué la fébrile effervescence qui indiquait le tonnerre, je n'avais pas quitté des yeux l'immaculée, parfaite surface de la mer.

Après ce que mon… mon oncle m'avait dit, j'avais ris de façon incontrôlé – Nerveusement, faussement. Avant de partir en courant.

Je n'étais pas parfaite, peu importe combien j'avais tenté de l'être. Même si j'avais été stupide, même si j'avais foiré, même si j'avais fait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas effacer, ne pouvais jamais réparer—à quoi bon prétendre le contraire ? Simplement parce que j'avais oublié—momentanément, brièvement, épouvantablement— ce qui m'avait été arraché ? Seulement parce que j'avais été tentée—finalement, merveilleusement—par quelque chose que je devais encore moi-même me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas avoir ? Une famille.

Une famille.

J'étais trempée, je n'arrivais pas à coordonner mes pensée. J'étais perdue.  
Puis je sentis quelque chose, sous cette pluie. Quelque chose de doux, qui signifiait tant en cet instant. Une main sur mon épaule. Romane. Elle était là, sous la pluie, trempée elle aussi. Souriante.  
Je m'étais trompée. J'avais une famille. Finalement tout n'allait pas si mal.

Oooo

J'avais finis par retourner voir mon oncle (peut m'importe que nous ne partagions pas le même sang, Charlie sera toujours mon oncle.)  
J'étais toujours perdue, mais surtout je voulais savoir si j'étais… Humaine.  
En même temps, c'est normal : Une mère vélane, un père demi-incube. J'étais quoi moi ? Un hybride ? Un monstre ? Une simple sorcière ?  
Et non, j'étais, je cite : « Une sorcière, humaine, d'ascendance vélane et incube. Une humaine avec du sang de vélane, et d'incube. Vélane et humaine ou peut- être succube. »  
Pardon ? Ah, ce ne sont que des suppositions.  
Parfait. Je vais me contenter de « simple » sorcière bien humaine.

J'étais noyé sous des milliers d'informations. Mais s'il fallait que j'en retienne une, c'était bien mon nom. Le vrai. Celui dont j'ai hérité. Celui de mes parents. Le mien.  
J'étais Olympe McKenzie.  
Je ne cessai de me le répéter depuis ce matin. Je m'étais endormie en en rêvant. McKenzie. McKenzie. C'était mon nom. Enfin j'avais une identité.  
Je ne cessais de trouver des choses qui devaient être McKenzie chez moi. Ainsi au petit déjeuner alors que Romane buvait un chocolat je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire :

« Tu vois Romane, tu mets toujours trop de chocolat dans ton lait, moi je sais bien doser. Ce doit être un gène McKenziiiie. » Et alors que ma cousine continuait de me fixer, endormie, j'enchainais :

« Et tu vois ce petit nez droit, c'est encore McKenziiiie. Et puis mes cheveux, c'est McKenziiie. Et puis mon humour c'est McKenziiiie ! » Ajoutais-je en lui chipant ses tartines.

« Et ta connerie Olympe ? Elle est McKenziiiiiie ? »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus, Charlie entrait dans la pièce, en déclarant que nous devions nous dépêcher parce que le train partait a onze heures de la gare de Londres, mettant fin aux hostilités avant qu'elle n'ait commencées. J'étais partie me préparer et romane se doucher. Charlie avait chargé mes valises dans le coffre et après avoir embrassé d'un dernier regard la maison, j'étais monté en voiture. En avant vers l'aventure. Youpi…

« -Charlie ? Je dois vraiment garder Dasilva comme nom ? Après tout, je vais dans une école, pas au ministère. Ce n'est pas que j'aime Dasilva, mais je suis une McKenziiiiie ! »

« Oui, encore une fois, Olympe. TU es inscrit sous ce nom, aussi bien à l'école que dans l'état civil des sorciers. Olympe McKenzie n'est jamais née pour le ministère et tant que ce sera mieux pour sa sécurité elle continuera à ne pas exister. C'est bien clair ? Tu ne dois parler de ça à personne. »

« Mais certainement Monsieur. En tout cas, pas de doute. Le respect des règles c'est un truc McKen… Ah non, pas possible ça. C'est un truc Dasilva. »

« Et c'est quoi ton nom actuellement ? » Renchérit mon oncle, amusé.

« Ok, ça va, je suis toujours Olympe Dasilva, donc je vais la respecté ta règle de discrétion. »

« Alors tu ferais bien de chercher la définition du mot discrétion dans le dico Olympe. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois au courant du sens de ce mot. » Ricana Romane.

« C'est une bonne idée, tant que j'y suis, je regarderais à débile. Histoire de voir ce que le dico dit sur toi. » Lui répondis-je tout sourire. Bonne joueuse elle ne tiqua pas.

« Et puis, on pourra regarder à parano pour toi papa, si tu veux »

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et Romane et moi nous sourîmes, complice.

Je parcourue une énième fois ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Aucune indication n'était donnée sur l'accès au train. Rien hormis que le départ se faisait à 11h, de la voie 93/4 .

Pour l'heure, tout allait bien, il n'était que 10h15. Mais pour ce qui de la voie de départ…  
Romane, qui voyait que je commençais à paniquer sérieusement, tandis que je marchais frénétiquement entre la voie 0 et la voie 10, tenta- lamentablement- de me détendre.

« La voie 9 est ici, la voie 10 juste à côté. J'imagine que la tienne doit se trouver quelque part entre les deux, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas encore construite. »

« Romane, t'es bien marrante, mais là je commence sérieusement à avoir des doutes. Et Charlie qui ne revient toujours pas ! Je vous retrouve sur la voie, qu'il a osé me dire. Si il sait où elle est, il aurait pu me le dire quand même ! » M'emportais-je. Romane était nonchalamment appuyée contre le charriot portant mes valises, et moi, passablement énerver je voulus m'appuyer contre le pilier entre les deux voies. Mauvaise idée. Je me retrouvai allongée par terre, littéralement de l'autre côté de ce foutu pilier. Une main se tendit vers moi pour m'aider à me remettre debout, en voyant qu'elle appartenait à une jeune fille blonde, je la saisis.

« Voilà ce qui s'appelle faire une entrée fracassante. Tu n'as rien ? »  
Le plus étonnant c'est que la demoiselle ne semblait pas se moquer de moi, vraiment pas.

« Euh, non. Merci. Je suis… »

« Sur la voie 93/4 ! Tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard. Au fait, moi, c'est Luna. »

« Oh, enchantée Luna. Moi c'est.. Merde ! Romane ! » Alors que j'entendais Luna s'interroger sur l'origine d'un tel prénom je repassais le pilier en sens inverse devant une Romane médusé.

« Pourquoi tu m'a pas suivie Romane ? »

« Mais t'es tombé dans un mur de briques Olympe ! Comment voulait tu que je te suive ? » Répliqua Romane, étonné et aussi… amusé ?

« Oh, ça va. On attend Charlie et on y va, maintenant que j'ai trouvé le chemin. »

« Ça pour l'avoir trouvé... » Commença Romane, avant que mon regard ne lui intime de se taire.  
Son père ne tarda pas à arriver et fut passablement étonné de nous voir encore ici. Mais il ne dit rien, et empoignant mon chariot il traversa le pilier, tout sourire. Le salaud ! Il savait ! Romane parut surprise, mais sa surprise se changea en peur quand je lui pris la main avec l'intention de traverser avec elle.

« Mais non ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de traverser un pilier de briques moi ! Et puis d'ailleurs qui te dit que je vais pouvoir le traverser moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me fracasser, tu m'écoutes Olyyyy ! »

Evidemment, comme Romane semblait e avoir un moment avec ses idées, je l'avais tiré derrière moi, et nous avions passé la barrière magique, alors que mon nom mourrait sur ses lèvres. A son grand soulagement elle ne s'était ni fracassé, ni étalé par terre. Elle marmonna quelque chose en regardant autours d'elle, quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à : « On n'a pas inventé les protes pour rien… »

La jeune fille blonde me proposa de la rejoindre à bord du train tout à l'heure, ce que j'acceptai avec joie, au moins je ne passerais pas le trajet seule, et alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'une démarche enfantine, je vis Charlie revenir, après avoir déposés mes bagages.  
De plus en plus de monde arrivait sur le quai, et après avoir expliqué a Romane l'utilité et le fonctionnement d'une voie cachés pour les modus à une romane plutôt sceptique sous le regard amusé de son père, le train siffla. Le bruit, ce bruit ne me plut pas. Je devais dire au revoir à ma meilleure amie, à ma cousine, à ma sœur. Mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser.  
Et encore moins pour partir dans un endroit inconnu, avec des inconnus.

J'embrassa en premier Charlie, lui promettant une énième fois d'être discrète et calme, et de lui écrire souvent, puis alors que déjà les larmes brouillaient ma vue, je saisis les mains de ma Romane.

«Tu te rappelles, lorsque que l'on avait six ans, après la mort mes parents, tu as promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. Et parce qu'on se l'est promis, c'est pour la vie. J'ai juste envie de te dire merci. Merci de me redonner le sourire quand tout va mal, merci d'avoir toujours tout fait pour moi, merci d'avoir été la seule à tenir tes promesses, merci pour tous ces moments. »

Le silence, lourds de sens en ce moment, accueillis mes mots, et une larme coula sur la joue de Romane.

« On ne devait plus pleurer, ça aussi on se l'était promis. Mais tu sais quoi, cette larme, elle vient de mon cœur, c'est mon cœur qui pleure Olympe. Preuve de sincérité. T'es un vrai poète à tes heures perdues tu le sais ça ? Et moi je n'ai rien à te dire. Rien à part que tu me manques déjà, et que je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

Mon amie me serra dans ses bras, et je répondis à son étreinte. Ensemble on avait pu supporter la perte de nos repères. Mais séparés, ce sera dur. On le savait. Alors on profitait de ce dernier moment à deux. Une nouvelle fois, le train siffla, et après une dernière embrassade à Romane et Charlie, je montai à bord, et partis à la recherche de la jeune Luna.

Je savais que ma famille avait quitté la voie rapidement, alors lorsque le train se mit en marche, je ne fis pas comme la plupart des élèves. Je ne cherchai personne du regard à travers les grandes vitres. Une fois l'agitation passagère disparue, et la plupart des personnes ayant regagné leur compartiment, je partie donc à la recherche de la gentille blonde. Je sentais bien le regard de beaucoup de jeunes gens sur moi. Evidemment, j'étais nouvelle, alors on me regardait. Se demandant surement comment j'étais. Je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention à ces regards parfois trop insistants, et enfin j'aperçus Luna, au milieu d'un couloir, en pleine conversation avec une jeune fille brune et un garçon roux, elle me fit un grand signe, m'évitant ainsi de m'incruster dans la conversation.

« Te voilà ! Je racontais justement que je te cherchais ! Enfin que je cherchais une fille de notre âge, très jolie répondant au nom de Merdromane. Je te présente deux amis à moi, Ron et Hermione. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tu viens avec nous, dans notre compartiment ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire (je dus en vérité me retenir un fou rire) lorsque Luna évoqua mon « nom ». Et j'acceptai évidement avec joie la proposition de Luna, après avoir salué ses amis.  
Dans le dît compartiment il y avait déjà deux autres personnes, un brun et une jolie rousse. Harry (Son visage me rappela quelqu'un) et Ginny, la sœur de Ron. J'eu à peine le temps de les saluer et de m'asseoir que déjà Luna me proposait ses théories sur l'origine de prénom qu'elle pensait naïvement être le mien, et après l'avoir écouté en souriant, je lui révélai, à elle et aux autres, la sympathique situation qui avait engendré la création d'un prénom si spirituel. Nous rigolâmes tous de bon cœur, et j'étais déjà plus détendu quant à mon année à venir.

« Mais au final, c'est quoi ton prénom ? » Demanda la brune, Hermione.

« Je m'appelle Olympe, Olympe Dasilva. » Répondis-je dans un sourire.

Les deux heures suivantes, je les passai à raconter le pourquoi du comment je me retrouvai dans ce train et donc à Poudlard. Je parlai longtemps de Beauxbâtons répondant aux questions de mes nouveaux camarades, puis rapidement de la mutation de mon oncle en Angleterre, et très rapidement de mes origines anglaises, expliquant le fait que je sois bilingue. Pour eux, j'étais Olympe Dasilva, nouvelle élève, venant de France, vivant chez mon oncle. Et cela leur suffisait. Ils avaient eu le tact d'éviter de me questionner sur mes parents, enfin, disons que Hermione eu le tact de donner un coup de coude à Ron à qui la question semblait brûler les lèvres. Je me dis que si nos relations venait à perdurer, et que si nous devenions amis je pourrais leur dire, mais pour l'instant, cela restait un sujet délicat. Et ils l'avaient bien compris. Vraiment, tout n'allait pas si mal.

* * *

_Voilà ! N'hésitez à me laisser quelques reviews, je répondrai ! _


End file.
